


100 Days

by Sora_Tayuya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Axel - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Organization XIII - Freeform, Roxas - Freeform, Tags to be added, nobodies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/pseuds/Sora_Tayuya
Summary: There have been a lot of changes in Lea's life over the past few weeks. Losing best friends, regaining a heart, getting a Keyblade. In many ways, not much has changed. He still laughs at the same dumb jokes, works with odd people to locate hearts, and hangs out with his best friend - sort of. Wishing-Fire's 100 Themes Challenge





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

Writing up journal entries always seemed so pointless when no one was meant to read them, but I suppose a lot of what we did was pointless anyway.

Old habits do die hard it seems, so I'll be keeping a record of what's happening around here. Trying out this Keyblade thing, sorting out 'feelings,' dealing with heroes...just thinking about it all makes me feel strange.

I feel light inside, like I'm full of warm air. Sometimes it's almost like I'm with Roxas again on the clock tower, eating ice cream.

It's funny, but sometimes…it's like nothing's changed, since those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes for continuity: I began this challenge the Fall of 2015, before I saw 0.2 gameplay. The gameplay and secret ending revealed the characters immediately embarking upon their new assigned tasks to go right into KH3. This fic was set at the end of DDD, where it seemed like there could be some downtime between the crew adapting to changes in dynamics and KH3.
> 
> As this is a ficlet challenge, I don't intend to retroactively change anything, considering the deviations from canon are relatively minor and will mostly be possibilities or hopes for what might occur in KH3 (meaning it would diverge from canon at a certain point regardless).
> 
> Differences between this fic and canon are that, in canon, Axel is meant to be studying full-time under Merlin in Radiant Garden alongside Kairi (who was less than thrilled and more than a little suspicious upon hearing who her fellow trainee would be).
> 
> Riku and Mickey were given briefcases with new outfits and told to find a way to save Aqua from the Realm of Darkness using Riku's new power of Awakening.
> 
> Sora, Donald, and Goofy hopped in the Gummi ship after being told by Yen Sid to seek Hercules, who was once in the same situation as Sora (lost his powers but got them back). 
> 
> TL;DR - in canon, Axel is not training directly under Yen Sid nor is being trained or consoled by Riku or Sora; Kairi is training alongside Axel under Merlin in Radiant Garden, Riku and Mickey are going into the Realm of Darkness, and Sora is back with his dynamic duo en route to Olympus Coliseum.


	2. Observation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today was 'Love', but I'm not ready to tackle that yet, so I changed it.
> 
> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

I'd taken to watching Sora under orders from the Organization. Now that we are on the same side, it isn't much different.

Except that he talks to me without trying to spear a Keyblade through my head nowadays.

It is…strange, seeing the change. Seeing him talking to his friends so casually, you'd think he was any boring kid from anywhere.

Talking to him has always been weird, knowing he was Roxas's Other and all, despite looking (and acting) nothing like him. But getting to know him lately, I'm starting to think otherwise.

I'm not sure that's altogether a good thing.


	3. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

We are all reconciling with the idea that the Nobodies could have reformed hearts. That explains the snoozefest at the castle.

I think it is taking a while to sink in what that means, though.

I mean, I've been with the Organization since the beginning. Had things been different…well, there are a lot of 'what ifs' I really don't want to get into right now.

It makes my chest hurt.

I guess it's true that the strongest emotions come back first. Good thing I've had years of practice figuring out how not to care about anything or anyone. Thanks, Xemnas.


	4. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

I still can't get the Keyblade to appear on command, which doesn't make training to use it very easy. I guess I looked pretty down, so the kids proposed a beach party to boost group morale.

I was dragged along to their home world before I could protest, but no one could get me into that ocean who didn't want a third-degree tan.

It was nice being at that beach by invitation for once. I found a bent paopu tree and got to watch the sun set.

I could almost see us sitting there, eating ice cream on that tree.


	5. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

Yen Sid asked Riku to help me out with getting my Keyblade to materialize.

I can't say I was looking forward to it.

Turns out Riku is pretty good at giving instructions. Guess I was expecting him to be all serious, but the kid has really pulled through his whole 'doom and gloom' phase. By the end of the day, I was able to get my Keyblade to come out almost every time.

I don't recall ever being that helpful when training new recruits, but I've never been the most patient of guys.

But I'm still not calling him 'Master.'


	6. I Don't Know How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today was 'Trouble Brewing,' but I've switched with with a later prompt for plot purposes
> 
> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

The king invited everyone to his world to check out an area for clues to the missing lights.

Instead of working, everyone got distracted with the festival in the plaza. Who would have guessed I'd end up as the responsible adult – even Riku went along for a run on the racetrack.

I didn't get the point of playing around and admittedly could have handled it better than to yell and storm off. Kairi found me later in the underground trying to melt a generator.

I said I needed a break from the happy-go-lucky music, but she didn't really buy it. I've always considered my poker face to be pretty good, but she saw right through me. My lying skills must have seriously deteriorated from my Organization days.

I couldn't tell her what was bugging me. I didn't really know myself.

She sat with me a while, then I awkwardly apologized for kidnapping her. For some reason she found that funny, telling me she was glad: for the apology and the kidnapping.

I don't think I'll ever understand people with hearts.

We returned to the surface and chowed down on ice cream. I tried some volcano stuff that wasn't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided some chapters will be 200 words, to fit with Secret Reports being shorter and longer


	7. First Encounter With an Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

I visited a new world today, a vast savanna. Apparently Sora is in with the ruler of the land, so we were supposed to rendezvous and see if anything weird had happened recently.

In order to blend in, we all took forms familiar to the inhabitants.

Which meant becoming a big red cat.

The best part was when the head lion thought I was an intruder and tried to swipe my face off. Needless to say, I learned how to stand on my own four paws pretty fast.

There were good reasons the Organization didn't send us to certain worlds.


	8. Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today was 'First Love,' but I changed it due to reasons
> 
> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

We never thought we were responsible for our actions, what occurred to the worlds we plunged into darkness in order to further our goals.

I can't say I was the most responsible of people even before losing my heart.

I searched the Land of Dragons today for Heartless hiding in the mountains, but only found the burnt-out husk of a village.

Xigbar once mentioned recon on this world, and I knew from Riku that he had been messing around with Heartless here.

Seeing that destruction, I felt hollow inside, haunted.

Knowing that guy, I'll bet he felt nothing at all.


	9. Wealth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today was 'First Crush,' but I changed it due to reasons
> 
> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

Played delivery boy today and picked up a package from the restoration committee. Figured grabbing some ice cream afterwards would be a good treat.

Leave it to a duck to charge three times the price in Twilight Town.

After paying up, I asked if all that munny really made him happy. He said it wasn't his munny that made him the happiest, but something else.

He wouldn't tell me what it was – said I had to figure it out for myself. Just then three kids ran up, and he proudly introduced his nephews.

I think get what he was saying.


	10. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today was 'First Tragedy,' but I switched it with a later prompt for timing purposes
> 
> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

Apparently the guys weren't appreciative enough of Kairi's baking skills the other day, so she somehow threw together an impromptu cookie contest.

I haven't baked a day in any of my lives, and I told her as much.

I still couldn't get out of it.

To be fair, it wasn't smart judgment to insist the guy who controls fire make something he doesn't know how to make.

I thought hotter meant they would be done sooner. The building didn't even burn down; I had it under control.

I'm still banned from the HBRC for a month.

Seriously, hair grows back.


	11. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

Hit up Agrabah to check tabs on the Princess of Heart. I'm still wearing the Organization cloak – a fact the princess didn't overlook.

Paired up with a talking bird for patrol: Jabbermouth attracted every Heartless on the west side. At least he had the courtesy to ditch me so I could get rid of the nuisances in peace.

Whoever thought it was a good idea to pair up ex-bad guys seriously needs to check their judgment skills.

Strolled around a bit more pretending to look for my partner, then heard hushed voices headed my way.

Training kicked in and I was hidden behind an archway before they rounded the corner.

It was the princess and her hero arguing about her leaving the palace. He was talking about her safety and not worrying her father, then she came back with a jab at his own parents.

Things got pretty quiet, then she apologized. Couldn't hear much after that – I ported away after figuring enough out.

Someone worrying about you when you left hit a bit too close to home for me. I know nothing like that happens now, but at one time…

It's not like anyone else is worried about me.


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

I thought I've done a good job of keeping myself composed, but today…

Yen Sid had me face fear. He claimed he didn't know what it would be, but I'm certain it was a test.

Went from the tower to a completely dark room. Waiting for something to appear, for some shade of my past to pop out, I imagined what could be lurking in the darkness.

The more I thought, the more nervous I became, until my hands were shaking and I dropped my Keyblade and summoned my chakrams and threw fire everywhere to get rid of the darkness-

I failed the test.


	13. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

Yen Sid didn't tell the kids what sort of training I was doing yesterday, but they knew something was up when I didn't show at the tower this morning.

I'm not proud of my reaction, but I couldn't face anyone today. Unfortunately if you know me, I'm pretty predictable.

I wasn't entirely surprised when Sora found me at the clock tower.

What did surprise me is instead of asking what was wrong he started in on a story about one of his adventures. Something about an argument that turned into a crash landing on a world with a guy who only spoke Gorilla. It was so out of left field, in no time the both of us were laughing. I had forgotten how good that felt.

He pulled two ice cream bars out of nowhere and we sat watching the sunset.

It was nice to feel normal again, like everything was before. Suddenly it felt like my chest was being compressed, and I couldn't breathe. Then, I felt a hand slip over mine.

I couldn't look, because I didn't want to see who was sitting there in that moment.

But I knew it was okay.


	14. Popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

It was Riku's turn to help me train. Instead of working with the Keyblade, he wanted me to try some exercises to better control my element.

I've been throwing around fire since before he knew magic existed, so I wasn't too thrilled.

He told me that recklessly lashing out with fire wasn't good enough: in order to be a master of anything, you have to be intricate; to control it at all levels.

I had to practice popping corn kernels without burning them or leaving many unpopped.

Burnt popcorn smell is a great motivator to do better. Besides the taste.


	15. First Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited slightly from original, re-posted from my account on FFN
> 
> Rules: 100 words, one character

Last night I dreamt of the Garden's fall.

I was young and looking for Isa. All I could think of was finding him so we could escape from the darkness. No matter where I looked, I couldn't see him.

Finally I found him. I was so relieved; I ran up, grabbed his shoulder-

And he turned to look at me with scars and yellow eyes.

Suddenly the weight of my chakrams was at my sides, and I was terrified. I couldn't move under that gaze. He reached for me and whispered:

"Join us, Lea."

I woke up sweating, and cold.


End file.
